


Dad!Wonwoo Drabble

by Neongoldx



Category: Jeon Wonwoo - Fandom, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wonwoo x reader, seventeen Wonwoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, dad wonwoo, wonwoo dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Wonwoo stays alone with his five year old*I didn't have a title for this one lol*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Other(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 25





	Dad!Wonwoo Drabble

Wonwoo had promised to look after your daughter on his day off while you went out for a well-deserved spa date with your mom and his mom. He was confident in his abilities as a father, he had even won the “daddy of the year” award between him and his members for two years in a row. An achievement he was always boosting on about, so he imagined being alone with your daughter for the entirety of the day was going to be a piece of cake.

He was wrong.

As soon as you walked out the door, your daughter’s face shifted into something Wonwoo could only describe as evil.

He saw the wheels turning in her little head and watched as she slowly tore the house apart. She emptied out the boxes of toys in her room, dumped them on the floor one by one. And laughed while she watched Wonwoo scold her for making a mess and pick up after her. When lunchtime came around most of her food ended up on her instead of in her stomach. During her bath, she had created a pool outside, while Wonwoo went on a hunt for her towel. He was pissed, but he decided not to show it because he rarely got time to spend with her due to his job.

Then when she had finally settled down next to him on the couch while watching a movie she expertly waited for him to shut his eyes. She untangled herself from his embrace and slowly made her way into your shared office, quietly opening the closest where you kept the bins of art supplies and taking the one she could reach. Grabbing the markers and running into the living room, the soft patter of her feet waking Wonwoo up in a fright.

He looked around for her and finally spotted her. Eyeing her down as she teasingly placed the black marker tip on the creme wall challenging her father’s silent gaze. “Mei, we don’t draw on walls.” He said cautiously standing up, she smirked and ran the marker across the wall creating a line. He swallowed keeping his breathing calm as he took another step forward. “Give me the marker we don’t want to make mama upset.” He spoke only making the five-year-old draw a circle connecting the other one. On his final step towards her, she giggled and scribbled all over the wall as fast as she could, making Wonwoo’s anger rise. And he found himself wondering how the hell you were able to survive an entire day with the spawn of satan.

“Mei, that’s enough.” He yelled out in frustration making the sweet giggle that was escaping her mouth and her movements come to a halt. He approached her slowly and watched as her smile fell slowly replaced by pouted lips and watering eyes. His heart slowly breaking as she started bursting into tears. He sighed picking up the five-year-old in his arms and cradling her as he tried calming her down. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have yelled.” He whispered, placing a gentle kiss into her hair.

“Daddy’s mean and not fun.” She sniffed, burying her face in his neck. He sighed and held her closer to his body, his heart shattering as he took in his daughter’s words. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry, it’s not a big deal we can clean it up and then do something fun together.” He whispered lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

“Can we have a tea party?” She pouting, giving him an innocent look, that was only reserved for when she wanted to get out of trouble.

“Of course we can.” He nodded placing a kiss on her forehead, a whine falling out of her mouth as she pushed his face away. “Hey…that’s mean.” He chuckled giving her cheek another kiss.

“No, that’s gross.” She crossed her arms in front of her giving him an a-matter-of-fact tone. “Can we go play now?”

“Right after we clean up the wall,” he stated looking down at his daughter’s masterpiece, “or paint it.”

“Daddy’s mean.” She pouted her eyes watering again making Wonwoo panic.

“Fine, we’ll play for a little while and then we can clean up the wall.” He caved. Your daughter’s pouting face morphing into one full of joy and Wonwoo knew he had been played once again. He sighed setting her down and watched as she ran into her room, walking over to her table and pulling out a chair for him to sit.

“Special guests sit first.” She signaled to the chair puffing out her chest making Wonwoo laugh at her antics. He took a seat warily inn the uncomfortable small pink chair watching as she grabbed the pink plastic teapot and pouring him some tea in a teacup before handing it to him.

“Thank you princess.” He smiled taking it in his hands and bringing it up to his lips, taking an imaginary gulp. “It’s delicious love.” He said wiping sides of his mouth with the cloth she had handed him.

“Momma calls it Mei’s house special.” She smirked proudly before pouring a cup for herself and bringing it up to her lips, making a satisfied sound.

“I see…and what’s in Mei’s special tea?”

“Strawberries, blueberries, unicorn glitter, and mommy and daddy’s love.” She nodded reassuringly making Wonwoo smile widely.

“Well it’s delightful baby, can I have some more?”

“No, if we drink it all there won’t be any left for mama,” She stated placing her teacup down and standing up from the chair and walking over to her toy bins. The same ones she had emptied out on the floor earlier. “You’re right we should leave some for her.” He said shifting in the tiny seat and watching as she slowly and carefully opened up her bins, a sound of approval leaving her lips when she found what she was looking for.

“You can be the princess today.” She said turning around and walking towards Wonwoo with a plastic crown in her tiny hands. “Momma says boys can be princesses too.” She stated before reaching up on her toes and placing the crown onto his head. “And that girls can be superheroes and save boys.”

“Momma’s right, she once saved me from a terrifying monster.” He smiled bringing his hand up and fixing his crown.

“I want to be strong like her when I grow up, that way boys won’t make fun of me anymore.” She mumbled sadly, placing her hands onto his knees, leaning her tiny body against them.

“What boys are making fun of you darling?” He picked her up and placed her onto his lap carefully, his face morphing to one of concern. “Sam and Hwannie.” She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. His blood boiling as the thought of Joshua and Jeonghan’s devils messing with his daughter. Traits he was sure they had picked up from their evil fathers.

“Want me to talk to uncle Josh and Hannie about them?” He ran his hand down her tiny back as she let out a sigh. “Nope, momma told me that if they bother me again I can hit them.” She smirked looking up at her father as he shook his head chuckling.

“As long as it didn’t come from me.” He smiled down at her kissing her head. “Now I think we should clean up before mama comes home.”

“Then can we make cookies?” She clasped her hands in front of her begging, widening her eyes. Wonwoo sighed and nodded standing up, holding her and his crown carefully.

“Yes, we can make cookies.”

“Ah, your the best daddy ever.” She giggled giving his cheek a sloppy kiss before taking the crown of his head and placing it on her own. “Now I’m the princess and you’re the prince, so now you have to cook and clean.”

“Mei, I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Momma says that princes’ can cook and clean like princesses.” She shrugged, taking his glasses off and putting them on, her eyes getting magnified as she blinked rapidly. “Mommy’s right you’re blind.” She mumbled taking them off and placing them on his face again. Wonwoo laughed shaking his head as he made his way into the living room.

“What else does mommy say?” He raised a brow, fixing his glasses.

“That you’re the most amazing, loving, sexy husband and father.” You spoke setting your stuff down on the counter before making your way to your family. “I hope you gave daddy a hard time.” You smiled kissing your daughter’s cheek.

“Yes, I did,” Mei stated proudly, Wonwoo squinting his eyes as he looked from you and your daughter.

“You conspired against me?” He asked in disbelief the look shock on his face making you and your daughter laugh.

“Of course we did.” You smiled kissing his lips softly. “That’s gross.” Mei groaned trying to pull your faces apart. A laugh falling out of your mouth as you shared a knowing look with your husband before turning to face your daughter. The two of you nodding and attacking her face with kisses. Whines and giggles escaping her lungs making your hearts swell with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
